Kill or Being Killed
by Ichiru-chan
Summary: There was 50 kids, people they know wanted them to die, and now they're trapped on that island and have to kill each other… A Btooom!/Battle Royale AU, somehow. Featuring the characters from DR1 and SDR2, and OCs. SYOC CLOSED. Rating may change...
1. Prologue

**Story informations**

**Title:** Kill or Being Killed

**Genre:** Adventure/Horror (I don't know… Those two seemed the most appropriated…)

**Rating:** T (May change later if I choose to had more gory stuff…)

**Summary:** There was 50 kids, people they know wanted them to die, and now they're trapped on that island and have to kill each other…

**Other:** This is a Btooom!/Battle Royale AU featuring the characters from DR1 and SDR2, and some OCs.

**Author's comment:** I guess I will be able to do something with 50 characters… Of course, there will be at least 15 of them that will die without too much character development.

* * *

They woke up in a location that was unknown to them… Their memories were blurry… A loud noise echoed in their ears… A few of them were able to realize they were on a plane… When they looked around, they noticed people that were as confused as they were… Soldiers with guns were surrounding them…

Then suddenly, a black and white bear popped up, out of nowhere.

"Hi bastards!" the bear said. "How are you doing? Good? Nice!"

That thing hasn't even let them answer the question, but they surely weren't feeling good.

"Well, well, well…" the bear continued. "All of you must be wondering why you are here, right?"

Everyone nodded.

"That's because your friends, family or someone else want you to die!" It said. "You'll have to kill each other. The game will take place on an island somewhere in the Pacific Ocean. By the way, my name is Monokuma and I'm the Game Master."

Everybody stared at Monokuma, some were shocked, others were panicked, and there were few that didn't seemed to care at all.

"Now, let me explain the rules…"

There was a screen on the wall, it turned on and words appeared on it:

_Rule 01: The players must kill each-others. They can do this the way they want, it doesn't matter._

_Rule 02: At the start of the game, every player is randomly given a weapon. _

_Rule 03: All the players are wearing a metallic wristband, they are waterproof, shockproof, and have a microchip in it so the Game Master can locate all the players on the island. They can't be removed, except if the one that wears it is dead._

_Rule 04: To be able to leave the island, a player must collect 8 wristbands, the one he owns and 7 seven from other players._

_Rule 05: Team up with other players is allowed, but not advisable according to the Game Master._

_Rule 06: The players can't leave the island, if they do, they're automatically killed. Their wristbands contain a bomb that is programmed to explode if a player is located outside of the game area._

_Rule 07: There is no time limit to the game._

_Rule 08: Once a day, supplies will be landed on the island, it can either be food or weapons, or something else…_

_Rule 09: Have fun!_

The kids were looking at the screen.

"That last rule is weird…" One of them said.

* * *

**Author's note:**

Hey, hey, hey! I'm back with a second Dangan Ronpa fic, a AU who's a mix of Btooom! and Battle Royale, because survival games are fun!

Also, this is a SYOC, so here the application form, and you can send up to 3 OCs:

**Name: **

**Age:** **(between 15 and 18, the age of normal high-school students, except if you have a good reason to make him/her younger or older.)**

**Abilities):** **(some kind of replacement to the SHSL, it will help me to decide how your character will survive in the game and/or the way he/she will kill his/her victims)**

**Number: (check the list below)**

**Gender:**

**Clothing:**

**Eye color:**

**Hair color & style:**

**Special features (scar, tatoo, etc.):**

**Personality:**

**Secret(s):**

**Backstory:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Love interest (In case I want to add some romance. It can be any canon character or another OC you created. You can leave this spot empty if you want.):**

**Who's the person that want him/her to die?:**

**Why does the person mentioned above want him/her to die?:**

**Does he/she intend to play the game (kill the others):**

**And why?:**

**Any idea for his/her weapon?:**

**Quotes: (at least 3)**

By submitting an OC, you're allowing me to do whatever I want with it in the story.

**List of OCs (and I'll also add the reason why they're in the game, if feel like doing it u_u):**

**1.** Reserved.

**2.** Tohya Kano, choose to join the game himself because he wanted to die. (Created by me)

**3. **Yuna Yamaguchi (Created by MareisuinShihaku)

**4.** Orihime Beniyuki (Created by Orléanisme)

**5.** Mamoru Kashiwagi (Created by Mugi-pyon)

**6. **Momoko Kinoshita (Created by Mugi-Pyon)

**7.** Makoto Kawamura (Created by Mugi-pyon)

**8. **Estuko Karishima (Created by Masuyo Takishima)

**9.** Kagerou Kyubei, has been sent to the game because she was potential danger for the society. (Created by me.)

**10. **Haruna Takahashi (Created by Shiranai Atsune)

**11.** Yumeji Kamitsuki (Created by Paku159)

**12.** Nomura Miki, has been sent to the game because she was a hikikomori. (Created by me)

**13. **Ayashiro Roa (Created by AnimesWorld)

**14. **Jin Rimuzaki (Created by Jin-Rimu)

**15. **Hanabi Otonashi (Created by TheRoseShadow21)

**16. **Neito Zetsu (Created by Neisan Rimu)

**17. **Kyui Kasshoku (Created by warlugo23)

**18.** Eirik Maeda (Created by TheRoseShadow21)

Please note that some people putted the same number, and since they're ocs were interesting, I gave them other numbers...

**End of author's note~**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**Deadly Game: the Survival Program**

Kyubei Rin was running in the forest, running away from something that was moving in the darkness of the night. Despite being in good shape, she was out of breathe, but fear forced her to continue running. Rin was known to be an extremely good track runner, and wanted to be on the Olympic team someday. However, all of her dreams were shattered when got selected to play in a game known as the "Survival Program". It's not totally the same game that was introduced by Monokuma earlier to a group of students… Rin is actually playing in a game apparently created by the government in hope to make Japan a better place to live, or something like that… However, ten years later, the same game will be used by a certain someone for a totally different purpose…

Rin was one of those who managed to survive a long time, along with two other kids: Mizuhara Hiroki and Yamamoto Yuuki. It was ironical how they were friends since elementary school, and now one of them will have to kill the two others to go home.

"Rin-chan!" a voice called.

Rin stopped running. She looked around and saw a hand coming out of a bush, it was moving like it was saying: "Come here, come here!"

"Hiroki?" Rin asked.

"Yeah, come and hide here, there is something near and it might be dangerous."

"No! Don't do that!" another voiced shouted, it was Yuuki.

She has been running after Rin to warn her that Hiroki was dangerous, that she had seen him killing a girl and two boys. However, Rin ran away, not knowing that the one that was chasing after her was her friend.

Hiroki got out of the bush, he didn't seemed to have any weapon on him.

"I'm glad both of you are okay." He lied: the only thing he wanted is kill them and win the game.

Hiroki hugged Rin, then went to do the same with Yuuki.

"Get away!" Yuuki pushed him away.

Yamamoto took a small ball, a bomb that she got as weapon at the start of the game, out of her pocket. She threw it at Hiroki.

"W-what are y-you doing?" Hiroki asked as he tried to avoid de bomb.

The bomb hit him in the face and automatically exploded. Blood splashed everywhere. The headless body of Mizuhara fell on the ground and continued to bleed. Rin didn't even know what happened, she was horrified. She looked at the corpse, then at Yuuki, then back at the corpse.

"I- I- I-" Yuuki mumbled.

Simply by reflex, Rin took out her gun, she didn't used it since de game started because she had run from left to right, avoiding battles.

She shot her friend in the head. Yamamoto Yuuki fell backwards and hit loudly the ground, she was lying next to Mizuhara Hiroki. Dead.

**Number of remaining players: 1**

**End of the game confirmed**

Kyubei was even more horrified after seeing what she did, she fell down on her knees. Tears were flowing from her eyes.

"What did I do..? I killed her, killed her..!" the black-haired girl cried, staring at what was remaining of her two friends. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry… God, if you exist, tell me…WHAT THE HELL DID EXACTLY HAPPENED HERE!? All those deaths, that d

oesn't make any sense…"

Then, she busted into laughter, progressively losing her sanity.

"AHAHAHA! It doesn't matter, right? As long as I'm still alive, the entire world could die!"

If she was thinking that way…Why was she still crying?

Rin putted the gun to her head and pulled the trigger.

This game wasn't going to have a winner.

* * *

And then again, like every year since that event, 50 people were sent on that same island to kill each other… Except that time, during the 10th Survival Program, the rules were not the same.

* * *

**_Unknown person's point of view:_**

Standing here on the edge of that cliff located on the north side of the island, listening to the waves breaking against that wall of rock... How many days passed by since I died here? Maybe around a year: the players of the latest Program arrived yesterday, but I don't really care about it… I just wonder why I'm still in this world as a ghost… And I'm still material at a certain extent, I'm able to touch thing without passing through them as if I was still alive, but I don't feel pain, nor heat and coldness, I don't bleed if I cut myself, and it don't leave a mark.

I lifted my shirt a bit and looked at the multiple stab wounds on my abdomen. It's funny to think about the fact that I escaped from the one that stabbed me, only to die from a heart attack when running away… At least, I killed myself instead of being brutally murdered. Well not directly, but I knew that with my heart condition, running was something risky, but I still did it. I remember my final thoughts being: "Well, at least, I was able to live something exciting, even if it cost my life."

…My name? … It's Rena, Kousuke Rena. I died on June 18th 2013 while I was aged of eleven years old. I was selected as a player for the 9th Survival Program despite my young age. It's a bit unusual, huh? I don't understand that myself… I can get thing that even adults don't, but that, no…

It's simply fate that wanted to make fun of me.

Suddenly, I heard a noise, something like a when someone step on a piece of wood and break it. I turned my head a bit to see someone dashing toward me. A boy? A girl? I couldn't tell: their face was covered by a hood. He or she jumped on me and tackled me. Then before I was even able to understand what was going on, I was lying on the ground, and that person slashed my throat with a razor blade. Nothing happened.

"W-what the heck!?"

She, because I realized it was girl, sliced again. Still nothing. The girl's hood fell, revealing emerald green eyes, or better said, an emerald green eye, the right one was covered by a bloody bandage.

"W-what are you!?" she asked.

I said nothing. Shortly after, a group of people appeared.

"Geez Miki-chan, don't run away like that!" a boy with black hairs said.

When they saw that the one named Miki was on top of me, holding a blade, their eyes widened.

"Were you trying to kill her!?" a member of the group, a girl with blue hairs asked.

Then another member of the group, a boy with brown hairs and blue eyes, wearing headphones on his head spotted the blood on my clothes, I obviously bleed when I was stabbed…

"Seems like the shorty is severely injured."

S-shorty!? I'm not that short! Well actually yes… I pushed Miki aside and stood up. Should I tell them the truth? Well they'll eventually notice that I wasn't on the plane that took them here and ask who am I…So why not?

"I'm okay." I said. "No need to worry about that: I already passed away."

"What?" the boy with black hairs said.

"My name is Kousuke Rena. I died a year ago in this game." I introduced myself. "I'm apparently a ghost who is haunting this island, but don't worry, I won't hurt any of you."

The girl with blue hairs slowly walked to me and touched my head. She shivered little.

"You really look like you're alive… It's creepy…" she said. "But your body is as cold as ice..."

"It's my soul actually, it is just materialised." I corrected.

"Wait, y-you are a r-real ghost!?" Miki asked. "No kidding?"

"No kidding." I stated.

"Poor thing." Someone whom the presence I didn't even noticed said, a girl who looked like a witch from the manga I used to read: Umineko no Naku Koro ni, no seriously, she's exactly what would be the result of a fusion dance between Lucifer and Gaap.

"Wow, you know what empathy is, I'm surprised." The brown-haired boy said.

"I was being sarcastic."

Seems like everybody suddenly forgot that that Miki girl tried to kill me but whatever. I decided it was time for me to leave.

"I've got something to do."

"The dead don't have things to do, because they're dead." The 'Witch' said.

"Are you trying to be mean?" the boy with black hairs asked. "By the way, I'm Zetsu Neito, nice to meet you! I can't believe you're actually dead."

"Nice to…Meet you, I guess." I said.

"I'm Miki Nomura." The girl with a bandage on the eye said. "Sorry for earlier, I think I snapped…"

"Well, it's time for the presentations I guess." The girl with blue hairs said. "I'm Maizono Sayaka."

"And my name Rimuzaki Jin." The boy with headphones said.

"You can also call them _Stupid-kun_, _Hikikomori NEET_, _Flowerpot_, and _Samurai With An Overly Big Ego_…"

"And you are..?" I asked.

"Celestia Ludenberg, you shall call me Celes-sama."

"Uh…No."

"I don't have an overly big ego!" Rimuzaki protested.

"And my head isn't as empty as a flowerpot!" Maizono added.

"Well, I'm a hikikomori but not a NEET." Miki said.

"And I'm not that stupid!"

I mentally slapped myself as they began arguing. I can't believe they are that stupid, like they act like ten years old kids… I interjected to try to stop the arguments.

"Guys, I'm like eleven years old and I think your behaviour is ridiculous!" I said coldly.

Everyone glared at me, I stepped backwards and curled up into a ball. I hate when people are mean to me… The fight was stopped by the sound of a gunshot.

"What was that!?" Sayaka asked.

"Someone just got killed." I answered. "It happened at approximately a kilometer to the west starting from here."

"You can tell that!?" Jin asked surprised. "That's cool."

"Well, I can sometime sense things and locate their position." I humbly said. "When I was alive, I was medium, but I don't know if it's related."

**_End of Kousuke Rena's point of view._**

* * *

On that day, some of the players of the 10th Survival Program met Rena, a victim of one of the previous games who could somehow help them to survive. However, the danger was everywhere on the island… Everyone was scared, even if they didn't wanted to admit it…

**Number of remaining players: 49**

**Victim: Unknown, system still retrieving data.**

**The game has started.**

To be continued…

* * *

Here's the first chapter. Hope everyone liked it.

I don't know why I choose to had a Rena, maybe because I like ghosts and paranormal stuff. Hope it don't disturb any of you, the readers… If it does, I'll remove her.

Forgive me if there is spelling mistakes in the text, also.


End file.
